


Всего лишь человек

by Bavaria_World



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Foot Jobs, No Aftercare, Orgasm Control, Xenophobia, fluff ending, play-piercing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavaria_World/pseuds/Bavaria_World
Summary: Прости меня за то, кто я есть.





	Всего лишь человек

Это произошло спонтанно.

На каком-то официальном приеме в честь чего-то там, она подошла к этому высокомерному хмырю и сказала, что если он продолжит так на неё пялиться, она набьет его самодовольную рожу. Перкинс тогда ответил что-то язвительное, очевидно, полагая, что эти угрозы — пустой звук. Как он позже признался, он подумал, что она не сможет рискнуть репутацией приближенной пацифиста-человеколюба-Маркуса и полезть на вооруженного опытного агента ФБР…

Вечером того же дня Норт впечатала его лицом в асфальт.

Остальное было лишь вопросом времени.

***

Норт не любит завязывать его глаза — ей нравится видеть в них боль и слезы, но для сегодняшней встречи она сделала исключение: нужен был эффект неожиданности и обостренное осязание.

Перкинс сидит перед ней нагой по пояс, и руки его скованы позади жесткой спинки стула. Норт сидит в кресле напротив.

— Я ожидала большего от специального агента, — произносит она, касаясь ладонью синяка на скуле, который сама и оставила. — Есть что сказать в свое оправдание?

— Я слаб, — произносит он. — Как и всякий человек.

Норт удовлетворенно кивает.

Когда она разрывает упаковку одноразовых перчаток, Перкинс поворачивает голову, прислушиваясь, за что получает несильную пощечину.

— Сиди прямо, — произносит она со сталью в голосе. — И не смей двигаться.

— Прости, — шепчет он, возвращаясь в прежнее положение.

Норт берет небольшую продолговатую коробочку, кладет её на журнальный столик, открывает. В коробочке тускло блестят двадцать одноразовых игл. Она берет одну, наклоняется вперед и касается его груди. Она оттягивает кожу, и Перкинс делает глубокий вдох. Когда она её прокалывает, он выдыхает:

— Норт… — в его голосе переплетаются удивление и благодарность.

— Молчи.

Иглы неспешно ложатся веером над темными сосками. Боль от проколов ничтожна, но Перкинс все равно дышит глубже и ровнее, как обычно случается с ним на пороге сабспейса. Так мало ему нужно… На прошлой неделе и вовсе было достаточно лишь слов о том, что в мужской туалет в женском белье не ходят (Норт знала об этом, потому что лично приказала ему его надеть). Тогда Перкинс так и застыл на месте, беспомощно вцепившись в дверную ручку, а потом покорно кивнул: «Ты права». В тот день даже Маркус заметил, что специальный агент слишком молчалив.

Норт встает, любуясь своей работой, и медленно обходит Перкинса.

— Ты знаешь, что случилось с последним человеком, который подобрался так же близко ко мне? — деланно безразлично произносит она, лениво запуская пальцы в его волосы.

— Знаю.

Она резко тянет пряди назад, Перкинс запрокидывает голову, сглатывает. Норт смотрит на то, как поднимается и опускается покрытый испариной кадык.

— И?

— Ты без колебаний убила его, — немедленно отзывается он, облизывая пересохшие губы. — И сделаешь со мной мной тоже самое, если… Если пожелаешь.

Норт удовлетворенно улыбается и отпускает его волосы. Она делает несколько шагов и останавливается прямо перед ним.

— Как ты собираешься заслужить мою милость?

— Покорностью, смирением, готовностью…

Она вновь бьет его ладонью по лицу, оставляя на щеке красный след.

— Прости, я забыл, — шепчет он. — Человеку твою милость заслужить нельзя.

— Ты «забыл»?

— Я… — Перкинс вновь сглатывает. — Нет, не забыл, я надеялся, что тебе понравится идея…

— То есть, ты только что мне соврал?

В комнате повисает мертвая тишина, которую по капле отмеряет тиканье механических часов на стене.

— Да, — наконец, произносит он.

Она вновь пускает в ход ладони. Удары получаются хлесткими, звучными.

— Больше… — пощечина, — Никогда… — пощечина, — Не лги… — пощечина, — Мне. Ты понял?

— Я понял, Норт, понял, — из-под его повязки сбегает первая слеза. — Это больше не повторится.

Норт садится на прежнее место и достает первую иглу. По слабому человеческому телу пробегает волна дрожи.

— С тобой ещё столько работы… — она вытаскивает следующую иглу с противоположной стороны.

— Я стану лучше, — шепчет он. — Обещаю.

— Конечно станешь, — произносит она, продолжая извлекать иглы. — С моей помощью обязательно станешь.

Вдруг она опускает взгляд и видит: человек физически возбужден.

Первый раз, когда это случилось, она немного потеряла контроль и… Нет, она не навредила ему, просто растерялась и заставила стоять на коленях, пока это не пройдет.

Вспоминать о собственной слабости было неприятно.

— Раздвинь ноги.

Перкинс начинает стыдливо ерзать:

— Я… Ты… Тебе не нужно…

За это тут же получает пощечину и сразу замолкает.

— Твоего мнения я не спрашивала.

Он покорно разводит колени в стороны. Норт накрывает ступней его пах, и он давится воздухом. Она наклоняется, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию. Сквозь два слоя ткани она почти не чувствует его там, и это к лучшему.

Но чувствует он.

Каждое движение её изящных пальцев с аккуратным педикюром, каждую вынутую иглу… Они резонируют в податливом теле напряжением мышц, долгими выдохами сквозь полуприкрытые губы, очередной слезой, бегущей по проторенной дорожке в покрытой щетиной щеке.

Когда Перкинс по всем признакам приближается к разрядке, Норт отстраняется. Она смотрит на то, как он унимает дрожь в бедрах, выпрямляется. Она касается его влажной щеки пальцами; другой рукой она накрывает полукруг из еле видных точек над левым соском. Его сердце бьется где-то под венериным бугром.

— Ты хочешь кончить?

Перкинс с трудом успокаивает дыхание, чтобы прошептать:

— Только если ты позволишь…

— И что ты готов сделать ради этого?

В комнате повисает молчание.

— Я… — он переводит дыхание. — Я ничего не могу сделать. Потому что я — человек, а _ни один человек не заслуживает твоего позволения._

Норт самодовольно усмехается: урок усвоен.

— Я позволяю, но с одним условием: ты кончишь без рук.

— Я не смогу, — шепчет он. — Пожалуйста…

— Ты сможешь, — она прижимает его к себе. — Ты сможешь.

— Норт…

Спустя мгновение, он бьется в её руках умирающей птицей, пока с искусанных губ срываются еле слышные хрупкие всхлипы.

В этот момент Норт чувствует себя всемогущей.

***

Норт выходит на террасу, окунаясь в теплоту июльской ночи и стрекот сверчков. Перкинс сидит на широкой плетеной скамье, глядя в черно-синее небо.

— Ты опоздаешь, — произносит он спокойно.— Через час ворота «Иерихона» закроются.

Норт садится рядом, чувствуя тепло чужого тела даже через плотную домашнюю одежду.

— Ты прав, — соглашается она, поднимая голову. — Наверное, придется остаться?

— Придется остаться, — произносит он, обнимая её и прижимая к себе.

На небе расцветают первые звезды.

Это для неё.


End file.
